


Junkrat Attempts to Shower

by SalmonDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Mentioned Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonDragon/pseuds/SalmonDragon
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog have been apart of Overwatch for a while now, but Junkrat doesn't want to let his guard down around others. He doesn't want to shower because that would require taking off his prosthetics and making himself vulnerable. Someone points out that it doesnt have to be that way.





	Junkrat Attempts to Shower

Junkrat stood in front of the row of sinks in the communal washroom. He stared intently at his own reflection, hand gripped over his mouth and brows furrowed in frustration. Behind him were the showers, which were just shower heads and drains on the floor, with no walls or curtains. Junkrat didn't trust many of the Overwatch members yet, so he didn't want to shower for a couple reasons. One being that if he took off his arm and leg, he'd be vulnerable. Secondly, Junkrat wanted no one to ever see him naked. At all. No siree. Only three people in his whole life had ever seen him naked before, and two of 'em where his parents who he doesnt even remember, and the other being Hog. He trusted Hog, though. Everyone else? Not so much.

Thirdly, water just felt bad. Symmetra and Hanzo explained that its because of some kind of disorder that all three of them had, which they were slowly teaching him all about. 

Even back in Junkertown Junkrat never liked to shower or bathe very much. Most of water was contaminated, and made people sick just by drinking it or even touching it. The only time it didn't was when it was purified, and that was mostly saved for drinking. Hoggy said something about how the omnium explosion caused the contamination, but none of Junkrats explosions caused people to become sick. His explosions made people die! Junkrat let out a small laugh, momentarily forgetting his conundrum. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure behind him in the mirror. Junkrat quickly whipped around, ready to attack the other person if need be. The other person had their back to Junkrat, but he'd recognize him anywhere. A dragon tattoo spiraled down his arm, but he didnt have his traditional outfit on or his ribbon in his hair. He and Hanzo got along pretty well, so that at least put Junkrats mind at ease. He turned back to the sink, content that Hanzo wouldn't try anything. 

He almost became lost in thought again when Hanzo spoke up. "Jamison, are you going to shower or are you just going to stand there?" His voice was gruff and annoyed but Junkrat knew by now that was just how Hanzo acted.

Junkrat turned to face him. "Weeeeell the thing is... I, uh... dont know?" Junkrat rubbed his metal arm nervously. 

Hanzo turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ehh. Well, I never cared much for bathing and whatnot, but everyone keeps complaining that I smell. Trying to hype m'self up to do it but..." Somewhat to his surprise, Hanzo nodded in understanding.

"Ah. I remember you saying that you didnt like the feeling of water." Junkrat simply sighed and furrowed his brows in annoyance again. "Uh, Junkrat... you do realize that you don't have to shower to get clean, right? You could just get a cloth and wash yourself at the sink. It's not the most efficient, but if it works for you it's better than nothing..."

Junkrat gasped in surprise. "Hanzo, you bloody genius! Hold on!" Junkrat rushed out of the room to go get a cloth and some soap. Hanzo smiled to himself, glad that he could help his... friend? They weren't overly close, but Hanzo would consider him one of his few friends on the base.


End file.
